samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yukimura Sanada
Yukimura Sanada is a famous general who lost the battle of Sekigahara and ultimately Japan He is based of the historical japanese figure Yukimura Sanada. Personality Yukimura is renowned for his casual, cheerful demeanour; he is almost always seen with a smile and often seems very preoccupied with seducing beautiful women and drinking sake. He is thirty-seven years old, and attributes his youthful appearance to good skin care. Despite this, he can be terrifying when he is enraged. He is also notable for his treatment of his ninja followers, whom he cares about and respects deeply as members of his family. As a result, the Jūyūshi are not only loyal to him, but care about him personally Story He escaped Kudoyama and planned the assassination of Ieyasu Tokugawa, though it was never carried out. Yukimura travels with[[Demon Eyes Kyo| Kyo]] in order to defeat the Mibu Clan 'and 'Oda Nobunaga. '''In doing so, this would free Japan from the Mibu Clan's shadow governing and give Yukimura a chance at taking over Japan.Yukimura is shadowed by a team of elite ninja called the '''Sanada Jyuuyushi: Sasuke Sarutobi, Saizo Kirigakure, and his kagemusha Kosuke Anayama.When he was young,' his childhood girlfriend ('Mizuki) was killed in a massacre that could have been avoided, but was not for strategic reasons. He seems to have greatly admired the Toyotomi clan's founder, Hideyoshi, when he talked about his past, and the reason to his other given name Toyotomi Nobushige'. '''In volume 26, he fights and defeats Shindara. He also fights Kyo to a draw in volume 27, both of them using their most powerful techniques, however Kyo is not in his true body, nor has he awakened his true red eyes. Yukimura shows big progress throughout the story, but most of it occurs off the page, with Yukimura simply leaving the main party and returning a stronger warrior. He trains with 'Anri, one of Muramasa's guards, '''who teaches him the 'Sekireigan' (Eye of the Sekirei). 'With this he is able to move extremely fast and attack from many angles simultaneously. He later faces both 'Chinmei 'and the 'Former Crimson King himself, though he loses to the King, he is able to defeat Chinmei with the help of Sasuke and the Jyuyushi. Although he is not on Kyo nor Kyoshiro's level at the end, he is clearly as strong as the Four Emperors. Equipment In the beginning, he uses an unnamed sword in battle Later uses one of the True Muramasa, Tengoku in both of it's forms (a staff or bow). Powers and Abilities Yukimura is an expert swordsman'' capable of killing multiple low level Kenyou with ease His sword techniques are unnamed '1) Killing Intent / Aura' '2) Willpower' ' ' '3)' [http://samuraideeprkyo.wikia.com/wiki/Sekireigan_%28Eye_of_the_Wagtail%29 '''Sekireigan' ]( and Double Sekireigan ) ' ' ' '''By activating this skill, his speed will be multiplied dramatically using Godspeed, creates illusions of himself, and can manipulate time. Sekireigan Duplex provides a speed bo ost that is twice as large as that of Sekireigan. ( It was taught to him by 'Anri, whom instructed him to never use it more than five times a day ) '''4) Shirasagi No Hana ( "White Heron Flower Technique" ) ' ' A very high speed technique with an ambiguous nature. But it can apparently be used to block enemy attacks at least. ( It was taught to him by 'Anri ') Gallery 4-2.jpg 114364473084 (1).jpg 518188744_small.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v06_132.jpg sdk_v25_140.JPG Samurai_Deeper_Kyo_Colour00_by_IceRenamon (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sanada Clan